Celestia reveals the new law/Moon Dancer supports it/Wolverine yells at Moon Dancer
Here is how Celestia reveals the new law, Moon Dancer supports it, and Wolverine yells at her in Equestria Civil War. (we see the Mane 6 and Starlight walking to the throne room of the castle of friendship) Twilight Sparkle: At least nopony got hurt. Wolverine:(joins them) Twilight Sparkle: Oh hey Logan, what's up? Wolverine: Heard about what happened. Charles told me to come here because you have a not so happy visitor or two. Wanted me to vouch for you. Twilight Sparkle: Who? (they all walk into the throne room and Celestia is there, with an angry expression) Wolverine: Her. Princess Celestia: Why are you here, Logan? This is between me and the Element Bearers. Wolverine: You know why I'm here. You know Charles sent me. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Princess Celestia: Twilight, I heard about what Starlight did, and it's time for you to start taking her mistakes seriously. Wolverine: She does. Princess Celestia: But not seriously enough, Logan. Wolverine: She's called the Princess of Friendship for a reason. It's her job to reform villains who deserve it. Princess Celestia: While a great many of people see her as a great princess, there are some who would prefer the word, not strong to be serious. Applejack: What the hay is that supposed to mean? Familiar voice: It means she's soft. (We see Moon Dancer step out of the shadows) Twilight Sparkle: Moon Dancer!(runs to embrace her) Moon Dancer:(puts up a shield that sends her flying) Wolverine:(runs to Twilight) You ok, kid? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah I'm fine.(gets up) Wolverine:(turns to Moon Dancer and unsheathed his claws) What the heck was that about?! Princess Celestia: Don't even think about it Logan.(horn glows) Wolverine:(sheathes his claws) Princess Celestia:(uses magic to show how many villains did damage before) (the first image we see is a familiar Griffin bullying other ponies including Fluttershy) Princess Celestia: Gilda. Rainbow Dash:(ears droop) (we see Ponyville completely walked out) Princess Celestia: Discord. Fluttershy:(enters her puppy dog eyes) (We see a dome over Ponyville) Princess Celestia: Trixie. Rarity:(tears up) Wolverine: That's enough, Celestia. What happened to you after WWII? Did you lose your way? Cause the Celestia I know would never say these things. Princess Celestia: Logan, ponies are afraid. I should've cancelled the fillies trip to Canterlot, so Discord would never awaken. I should've hid the Alicorn Amulet in a safer place, so Trixie would never use it. I should've hidden the mirror so Sunset would never go through it. And I should've ensured that Starlight never found the cutie mark vault. Wolverine: Now you're just being ridiculous. Moon Dancer:(in Iron Man's voice) That's why I'm here.(normal voice) Reformed villains(in Iron Man's voice) need to be put in check. (Wolverine remembers something) Wolverine: You have a sister? Moon Dancer:(nods) Wolverine: So that's what this is about. She was one of the ones that got hurt last night. Moon Dancer: Very perceptive. Wolverine:(in Cade Yeager's voice) Oh, this is isn't happening. Princess Celestia:(nods) Wolverine: You're actually gonna let her do this. Listen Celestia, I don't know if you remember, but I don't like the kind of people who are easily manipulated. You wanna know what that tells me? It tells me you're not wise! You're foolish! You're naïve.(to Moon Dancer) And as for you! Moon Dancer:(sighs) What do you want? Wolverine: I don't approve of what you're doing! Using Celestia to pass a law for your own personal vendetta! Obviously, you don't know anything about forgiveness!(walks away) Princess Celestia: Logan, get back here now! Wolverine: No! Equestria was supposed to be built upon Friendship, Harmony, Love, and Forgiveness. Or was that all a lie.(unsheathed his right middle claw at her, as if to flick her off) Moon Dancer: Whatever. Princess Celestia: Expect the decaion in three days.(leaves) Moon Dancer: Just so you know, I'll be voting for this new law.(leaves as well) Starlight Glimmer:(gets down on her knees and begs) Twilight Sparkle: Moon Dancer please just forgive her. Moon Dancer: I could never forgive her. But there is one thing that she could do for me. Starlight Glimmer: Anything. Moon Dancer: Go back in time and make it so we never meet. ???: So you want her to create another dystopian future. It makes me wonder who the bad guy really is here. (Everyone turns to the shadows as a man with black skin, a big blaster in his hands, and a scar shaped like an M above his eye steps out) Fluttershy: Who are you? Lucas Bishop: I am Bishop. The Time Warrior. Twilight Sparkle: Aren't you one of the X-Men? Lucas Bishop: I am.(To MD) What you are saying could upset the balance of this world. I would suggest you convince your princess to call off these Accords. (But MD isn't there) Twilight Sparkle: I'll go talk to her. (break) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts